Harvest Moon : O Conto dos Sete Minutos no Céu
by Protego-Kun
Summary: Um grande festival está acontecendo, mas dentro do celeiro, alheios às festividades, alguns jovens se reúnem para voltar aos tempos de criança e jogarem a famosa brincadeira "Sete minutos no céu". Entre brigas e desejos, eles vão conseguir domar seus corações já adultos? Laney & Cam , Georgia & Kana , Hiro & Nori , Ash & Reina , Dirk & Alisa !


**Oi pessoal! Eu estava vendo que existem poucas fanfics em português de Harvest Moon: The Tales of Two Towns. Na minha opinião é um dos melhores jogos da série, então resolvi escrever uma, ela não será grande, talvez tenha 5 capítulos... mais ou menos. Estarei usando os personagens habituais e tentarei ser fiel as personalidades, embora elas acabem sendo diferentes de qualquer forma. Espero que gostem.**

**Nenhum personagem me pertence.**

**Classificação : Então... eu diria que "T", por causa do palavreado chulo e algumas possíveis cenas quentes, mas nada em excesso.**

* * *

**AMIGOS, AMIGOS... DESAVENÇAS À PARTE**

Festa. Sim, um incrível festival estava acontecendo na cidade de Bluebell. Após anos de brigas e desacatos as cidades de Bluebell e Konohana criaram o festival da conciliação. O festival ocorria uma vez ao ano, e a cidade sede daquele ano escolheria a estação na qual o festival iria ocorrer. Cada ano uma cidade sediava o evento, e esse ano sendo de Bluebell, teve sua data marcada para a noite de outono.

Os moradores de ambas as aldeias estavam presentes, e ainda outros de vilarejos próximos que não perdiam a oportunidade de aproveitar uma das mais belas festividades oferecidas pelas duas cidades.

Rutger em seu papel de anfitrião discursava ao lado de Ina em cima de um palco montado na praça da cidade (e logicamente discutiam um pouco também).

As pessoas lotavam as ruas da cidade, o foco principal era a praça pública, junto da prefeitura e do Café de Howard que realmente lucrava com o evento. Howard sempre contratava garçons de fora durante o tempo do festival, para que Laney, sua filha, e Cam, seu inquilino, pudessem se divertir sem ter que se preocupar em ajudá-lo.

**Laney POV**

Eu estava em meu quarto, com Georgia, minha melhor amiga. Eu simplesmente amava Georgia, ela era meu conforto depois dos exaustivos dias de trabalho no café. As pessoas que não nos conheciam não diriam que somos amigas, somos completamente opostas, começando fisicamente, eu sou loira de olhos verdes, e ela ruiva de olhos castanhos. Eu sou mais magra e ao contrário dela, não tenho um físico invejável. Quer dizer, eu trabalho com meu pai no Café servindo, ela cuida dos cavalos da loja da família, ela sem dúvida é mais cheia de curvas e corada do sol, enquanto eu sou extremamente pálida.

- Chega Laney, você está perfeita. – Georgia disse se colocando entre mim e o espelho. – Você sequer precisava se arrumar para essa festa, já é bonita por natureza.

- Engraçado, eu diria o mesmo para você. – Retruquei sorrindo.

Georgia tinha os cabelos cheios, e sempre tentava fazê-los menos volumosos por horas.

- Isso não vem ao caso, somos duas lindas jovens prontas para nos divertirmos.

Concordei decidida a me divertir essa noite, meu pai estaria muito ocupado, e o pai de Georgia provavelmente estaria muito entretido com a exposição de cavalos. Seríamos livres essa noite.

Olhei novamente para o espelho e nos analisei. Georgia estava linda, um suéter marrom com um cachecol junto da calça jeans e das botas a tornava a mulher simples mais estonteante do planeta. Eu com meu vestido verde claro marcando a cintura, sapatilhas, com cordas que subiam pelas minhas pernas como uma vinha, e cabelos presos no meu habitual coque não estava tão ruim, admito.

- Você está pronta?Já são 20:30 – Perguntou Georgia visivelmente nervosa.

- Sim estou. – respondi lhe encarando enquanto ela mexia nervosamente as mãos. – Hey, quer parar de dar bandeira? Desse jeito todo mundo vai ver que você está ansiosa para ver o Kana.

- EU NÃO ESTOU ANSIOSA PARA VER ELE – Ela gritou.

Eu ri.

- Sim, está. Eu gostaria de saber por que vocês não assumem logo essa atração que sentem, primeiro ficavam brigando como cão e gato, agora ele sempre vai na sua casa "visitar os cavalos" e vocês ficam horas conversando. – Eu provoquei vendo-a ficar vermelha. – Você está louca para vê-lo.

- NÃO!

Ok, dessa vez foi um pouco alto, ela elevou a voz e bateu com força a bota no chão, devo dizer que ela parecia uma criança fazendo birra, muito fofa. A questão é que eu moro num sobrado, e lá embaixo fica o Café e o quarto do Cam, meu amigo e inquilino do meu pai.

Em instantes a porta do meu quarto foi aberta com violência por um gato ofegante. Não! Eu quis dizer um Cam ofegante.

Ele estava com uma camisa social meio aberta, uma calça e sapatenis de cano médio. Uma gravata pendia na sua mão e seu chapéu estava um pouco torto na cabeça. Mesmo assim ele estava lindo, com seus cabelos louros e olhar preocupado. Ok, eu admito, eu tenho uma queda por ele.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? Alguém gritou? – Ele perguntou com uma voz preocupada, o que era incomum, já que ele era um pequeno poço de frieza.

- An... desculpe, e-eu, f-ui, desculpe, fui eu. – Georgia começou. Embora quando estava sozinha comigo ela fosse extremamente solta, ela ficava muito tímida perto de outras pessoas, principalmente de homens.

- Esta tudo bem Cam, obrigada por se preocupar, fico feliz em ver que sua pose arrogante pode sumir de vez em quando. – Falei.

Imediatamente ele endireitou a coluna, e suas feições se tornaram frias novamente.

- Francamente, eu só queria ajudar. – Ele disse se virando e saindo. – Devia parar de reclamar que sou arrogante e olhar para si própria.

Ele saiu do quarto batendo a porta.

Devo dizer, eu e Cam somos amigos, mas ele não é uma pessoa fácil, e nós temos uma tendência a discutir.

- Viu as coisas que faz?! – Georgia disse fazendo uma carranca.

- Culpa sua por não assumir seu amor pelo Kana. – Dito isso disparei para fora do quarto antes que ela me desse uma chave de braço, e se tratando da minha melhor amiga, eu não duvidava disso.

**Cam POV**

- Hey cara! – Cumprimentou Ash quando entrei no meu quarto.

- Ash? Como veio parar aqui? – Perguntei enquanto arrumava a gravata.

- Oras, eu cheguei andando com minhas pernas, entrei andando com as minhas pernas, e sentei na sua cama usando a minha bunda. – Ele respondeu de forma irônica e depois riu da própria piada.

- Você é um idiota, eu sinceramente estou cercado de seres anormais. – Eu disse de cara amarrada.

- Hum... deixe-me adivinhar, você está se referindo a Laney? – Ash disse com um sorriso.

- SIM! – Respondi – Ela, ela, é louca, e ela está levando a pobre da Georgia para o mesmo caminho.

- Claro, claro, se você está dizendo.

- Agora vamos logo, eu quero sair. –Eu disse recuperando o sorriso.

- Sim senhor florista. – Disse Ash se levantando e batendo continência.

Dei um soco no meu melhor amigo e sai meio rápido sem olhar para trás, vai que ele queria revidar né?

- AI! – Gritei em uníssono com algum maldito ser que cheirava menta e tinha uma barriga gigante e macia.

- SEU PERVERTIDO, SAI DÁI! – O ser gritou e reconheci a voz. Lembra quando eu disse sobre barriga? Bem, não era uma barriga, eram... tipo... os... deixa quieto.

Georgia estava se segurando no corrimão da escada de onde as duas haviam descido, ela ria de segurar a barriga, e Ash... bem, ele estava quase se jogando no chão.

- O quê vocês dois estão fazendo aí no chão?! – perguntou uma voz estridente.

Eu e Laney olhamos para cima (eu ainda estava em cima dela), e nos deparamos com ninguém mais, ninguém menos que Howard, o pai dela.

Antes que explicássemos (e eu enfim me levantando), ele continuou:

- Saiam já daqui vocês quatro, estão espantando os clientes com toda essa barulheira! – E nos abanando com o avental ele nos jogou para fora.

Howard era realmente um homem engraçado.

No momento que saímos, escutamos o som animado da música festiva, as casas e ruas estavam completamente enfeitadas, e eu devo dizer, aquilo estava mais que perfeito, já que eu obviamente havia cultivado as flores que estavam sendo usadas como decoração. E tenho que admitir, todos ajudaram a fazer os arranjos, principalmente Laney... no final das contas os que ela e eu havíamos feito juntos foram os mais bem montados. Admito! Ela tem talento e é delicada.

Eu estava tão entretido que não percebi o tapa vindo em minha direção.

- Ai!

- "Ai" uma ova! Peça desculpas seu pervertido! – Laney disse com o rosto em chamas.

(Georgia e Ash se seguravam para não rir)

- Não! – Respondi teimoso, afinal, se ela havia colocado os peitos onde eu ia cair o problema era dela, eu NÃO pedi por isso. Embora não possa reclamar... quero dizer, eles amorteceram minha queda, APENAS isso. – Você que esbarrou em mim.

- Seu idiota, foi você! – Ela apontou. – E apenas você que fez isso, como vingança.

- Legal, agora além de pervertido, ainda fico procurando vingancinha? Desisto! – Falei bravo, e saí de perto daquela loira irritada e fofa antes que eu a beija... brigasse mais com ela.

- Cara, você e a Laney são um ótimo show de comédia. – Ash me alcançou após dar um "tchauzinho" para uma Georgia risonha e uma Laney furiosa. – Deveriam fazer peças do tipo "Ervas contra Flores, o casamento nada natural"

- Vá se ferrar. – Eu disse corando.

- Não, eu vou comer mesmo, estou com fome, vai vir ou vai ficar dando chilique minha flor?! – Ele se afastou indo em direção a barraca próxima.

Suspirei derrotado e o segui, não iria deixar nada estragar essa noite.

**Georgia POV**

- Vamos Laney, não fique com essa cara emburrada – Eu disse tentando conciliar os sentimentos da minha melhor amiga.

Eu e Laney tínhamos uma relação de amizade incrível, eu a amava. Ela me entende desde o dia em que cheguei na cidade após morar em uma fazenda afastada. E ela não liga para meu sotaque forte que, na minha opinião, me faz parecer uma caipira maluca. Eu assumi o papel de tentar fazer com que ela aceite o seu amor pelo Cam, mas não estava sendo muito bem sucedida nesse momento, e na verdade, eu mesma negava o amor que sentia por alguém, como poderia obrigar minha amiga a fazer o contrário?

- Eu... ele... GROSSO! – Ela explodiu. – Como ele pode enfiar a cara nos meus peitos, e sequer pedir desculpas depois?! E ainda fazer aquela cara de "eu não tenho culpa".

Ela pontuou a última expressão com os dedos fazendo sinal de aspas, foi impossível não rir.

- Pare de rir – Reclamou.

- Desculpe, é que vocês são tão... iguais eu diria. – Sorri enquanto andávamos pelo festival. – Dois esquentados, um com o outro, mas com os outros são completamente diferentes, são educados e gentis.

- Falou a menina que me bate quando não tem ninguém perto e fica toda tímida perto dos outros. E falando nisso... – Ela disse olhando para frente.

- Georgia! – Me virei mudando completamente minha postura, sim é verdade, eu só consigo me soltar perto da Laney, acho que eu tenho medo de ser reprovada pelos outros se eu for eu mesma... – Georgia minha filha, que bom que te achei, eu estou muito ocupado com a feira de cavalos, e Kana está tentando me ajudar por mais que eu recuse.

Meu pai, um senhor gordinho e de bigode, com um sorriso bondoso, estava sempre ocupado com os cavalos, não que eu não fosse apaixonada por eles também. Espera, ele disse Kana?

- Quem? – Perguntei.

- Olá, Georgia.

Aquela voz... quando olhei atrás de meu pai meu coração começou um galope, Kana estava lá com um sorriso culpado no rosto. Ele havia abandonado as roupas habituais. Estava agora com um moletom vermelho com chamas roxas que lambiam seu contorno. Uma calça jeans preta e as botas também pretas o deixavam muito bonito... de verdade. O cabelo ainda preso estava como sempre.

- O-olá... – respondi sem jeito.

- Estou tentando ajudar, mas seu pai não quer deixar. - Ele disse com o mesmo sorriso que me fazia ter vertigens.

Kana mora na cidade Konohana, ele é dono de outra loja de animais assim como eu e meu pai, ele é mais um louco por cavalos. Poucas vezes nos vemos, já que ele raramente vem até Bluebell, mas ultimamente ele tem desenvolvido uma amizade com meu pai, e aparece um pouco mais para ver os cavalos daqui...

- E não vou deixar, você sempre vem aqui para ver Georgia e acaba cuidando dos cavalos, QUERO DIZER, você sempre vem ver os cavalos e acaba cuidando de Geor.. não.. pera... AH! – Meu pai jogou as mãos para o alto exasperado tentando achar as palavras certas.

Eu corei, eu suspeitava que Kana estivesse vindo me ver... mas... bem, era constrangedor pensar nisso. E se eu corei, Kana pegou fogo, ficando da cor de um tomate.

- O senhor quer dizer que ele já ajuda muito quando vem aqui certo senhor Grady? – Laney partiu em socorro de meu pai. – E que como ele e Georgia se dão tão bem, o senhor gostaria que Georgia o levasse para se divertir hoje, estou certa?

Maldita.

- Sim, sim, é isso. Obrigado querida, ajudou muito. – Meu pai disse sorrindo. – Então, Kana, por favor, vá se divertir, Georgia vai acompanhá-lo junto de Lan... ei... onde Laney foi?

Todos nós olhamos em volta surpresos, Laney havia sumido. Aquela... loira oxigenada. Como ela ousa?! Estava na cara o que ela queria.

- Bem, ela deve ter ido a algum lugar importante, vou deixá-los então, tenho que voltar para a feira. Divirtam-se.

Meu pai saiu me deixando sozinha com um Kana envergonhado.

- Bem... não precisa se preocupar comigo Georgia, você pode procurar sua amiga, eu me viro... – Ele começou.

- Não! – Respondi balançando a cabeça - Ela deve estar bem (aquela "vaca"), eu vou lhe acompanhar... isso, se você quiser.

Minha voz morreu na última parte... talvez ele não me quisesse como companhia. Esse pensamento me deixou um pouco triste.

- Fará minha noite muito agradável lhe ter como companhia.

Corei... e então caminhei ao lado dele, eu estava com medo dessa noite.

* * *

**Espero que tenham gostado, até mais o/**


End file.
